un accident peut tout changer
by eniwdyl
Summary: cela se passe après le Paraguay! Sarah repense à ce qui s'est passé!  voilà ma première fic sur JAG!


**Ma première fic sur JAG!**** J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Appartement de Sarah Mackensie <span>**

Il était 4H du matin. Sarah Mackensie n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle repensait à ce qui c'était passé ces derniers jours. Il était venu la chercher , avait démissionné pour elle. Mais pourquoi? Elle lui avait demandé mais n'avait pas obtenu de réponse si ce n'est « vous le savez très bien! ». Et puis la dispute était arrivée.

**Flash Back:**

_**M: vous n'aviez même pas l'air content de me voir!**_

_**H: j'étais un peu occupé à faire en sorte qu'on ne soit pas tué!**_

_**M: vous n'êtes même pas content d'être avec moi ce soir! En fait je vous trouve insupportable! Tout ça se serait vraiment à cause de Webb?**_

_**H:oui. D'ailleurs je trouve que j'ai fais un bien meilleur boulot que lui a vous protéger!**_

_**M: où est-ce que vous êtes allez pêcher ça?**_

_**H: pourtant vous semblez véritablement très proche tous les deux**_

_**M: on a vécu tellement de chose ensemble.**_

_**H: j'ai remarqué que vous étiez très appuyer à l'hacienda… combien de fois vous lui avez enlever son pantalon avant?**_

_**M: je déteste quand vous êtes comme ça!**_

_**H: vous détestez tous ce que je fais!**_

_**M: vous êtes jaloux!**_

_**H :oh non pas du tout! C'est votre vie , vous faites ce que vous voulez! Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que vous étiez amoureuse de lui**_

_**M: mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui!**_

_**H ah oui ! Alors comment se fait il que vous soyez si proche!**_

_**M: ça s'est fait comme ça!**_

_**H: c'est le syndrome de Stockholm?**_

_**M: oui! Possible enfin pour moi. J'ai découvert que lui été déjà amoureux de moi!**_

_**H: on peut dire qu'il cachait bien son jeux!**_

_**M: oui c'est tout lui ça ; on ne sait jamais ce qu'il pense en réalité!**_

_**H: et vous à quoi pensiez vous?**_

_**M: c'était bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui…**_

_**H: quelqu'un qui quoi?**_

_**M: qui formulait ces intentions. Qui avait envie de faire durer les choses.**_

_**H: hh! Ah ben lancez vous! J'espère pour lui qu'il réussira mieux que vos différents maris et petits amis!**_

**Fin du flash back.**

Cette phrase l'avais blessé. Elle y repensait tout le temps. Ensuite elle avait fait comme d'habitude elle l'avais repoussé mais cette fois elle y été allé fort!

**Flash Back:**

_**M:Je sais déjà que ça ne marchera jamais entre nous!**_

_**H: pourquoi?**_

_**M:parce qu'on veux tout les deux être les meilleurs,et que ça sur le plan physique et émotionnel c'est impossible!**_

**Fin du flash back.**

Elle s'était repassé cette scène des dizaines de fois pendant le trajet qui les avais ramené à Washington . Elle l'avais regarder et avez vu la tristesse dans ces yeux mais elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière c'était trop tard.

Ensuite il y avait eu le retour au JAG. L'amiral n'avait pas repris Harm; une fois de plus elle vit quelque chose se briser en Harm. Il avait tout perdu et sûrement à cause d'elle.

Ceci c'était passé ce matin. Et elle n'arrivait pas à se le sortir de la tête. Elle se demandait ce que Harm allait devenir. Qu'allait il faire maintenant?

Sarah se leva de toute façon elle ne dormirait sûrement pas cette nuit.

Elle alla dans le salon; et chercha un livre dans sa bibliothèque . Tout en regardant ce qu'elle pourrait bien lire elle vit les photos posées sur les étagères . Surtout une en particulier. Le baptême d'AJ ; elle regarda la photo pendant plusieurs minutes et remarqua tout d'un coup un détail qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sur cette photo! Harm… Harm était tout souriant, ça elle l'avait vu, mais ce n'étais pas AJ que Harm regardait non… c'étais elle! Harm la couvrait des yeux.

Elle se demanda immédiatement si cette joie qui se lisait sur le visage de Harm étais dû a elle.

Et si c'étais le cas ? Sarah commença à sourire à l'idée, puis tout d'un coup elle se souvint de ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

_**M: Oh mon Dieu! Comment ais-je pu lui dire cela!**_

Sarah retourna dans sa chambre se changea pris ces clefs de voiture et se dirigea vers l'appartement de Harm. Elle n'avait pas fait attention a l'heure elle devait lui parler!

Un quart d'heure plus tard elle étais en bas de chez lui!

Elle pris l'ascenseur , arriva devant sa porte et frappa!

Plusieurs minutes passèrent et aucune réponse. Sarah donna quelque coup supplémentaire sur le pan de bois.

Puis elle entendit du bruit. Mais celui-ci ne se dirigeait pas vers le porte on aurait plutôt dis qu'il s'en éloignait.

Sarah écouta attentivement puis un bruit sourd retentit un bruit qu'elle connaissait bien.

Elle se mis a chercher la clé de secours de Harm ,la trouva assez rapidement et ouvrit la porte.

En entrant ce quelle vit l'étonna . Tout étais s'en dessus dessous. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Harm et le vit allonger par terre son arme a la main. Elle couru aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, arriva près de lui et là un grand soulagement l'envahit. Harm n'avait rien il avait tiré dans son oreiller. des plumes recouvraient le sol a côté de lui.

Harm tourna la tête vers elle.

_**H: que faites vous là? Je ne vous ai pas ouvert!**_

_**M: j'ai entendu le coup de feu j'ai eu peur. Alors j'ai pris la clef de secours pour … j'ai cru que…**_

_**H : que quoi? Que je m'étais suicider!**_

_**M: …**_

_**H (se moquant) haha parce que vous croyez que je suis suicidaire!**_

_**M: non mais je … enfin…**_

_**H( en colère) ah je vois! Vous pensiez que j'allais me suicider a cause de vous ! Non mais vous croyez quoi mac ? J'ai déjà abandonner ma carrière au JAG mes ailes tous ce que j'avais et en plus vous voulez que je me suicide pour vous?**_

_**M: non ce n'est pas ce que je veux!**_

_**H non mais c'est ce que vous avez cru! Je ne suis pas désespérer a ce point MAC!**_

_**M: … Harm…**_

_**H : non vous avez été très clair la dernière fois! Allez vous en! Partez!**_

_**M: Harm je voulais…**_

_**H:NON PARTEZ!**_

_**Harm s'étais levé en criant cette phrase!**_

_**H: DEHORS COLONEL!**_

Sarah pris peur et parti en courant! Harm n'avait jamais réagit de la sorte avec elle.

Elle rentra à son appartement et passa le reste de la nuit à pleurer!

**Appartement de Sarah Mackensie **

**7h45 heure locale**

Sarah n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, elle était exténuée.

Elle regarda sa montre , elle allait être en retard au JAG ce serai bien la première fois; mais étrangement cela ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça. Elle pris ces clés et pris la direction du JAG.

25 minutes plus tard elle arriva à bon port.

L'amiral l'appela dans son bureau pour connaître la cause de son retard elle lui donna une excuse classique « panne de réveil ». La journée passa vite mais Sarah n'étais pas attentive à son travail la fatigue et les souvenir de la nuit dernière occupait son esprit!

Tous les jours a partir de ce moment là , elle arriva en retard. L'amiral avait beau la réprimander cela ne changeait rien. Ses amis remarquèrent tous que le colonel n'avait pas un comportement normal depuis son retour mais personne n'osait lui demander ce qu'elle avait, de peur de lui rappeler de mauvais souvenir du Paraguay.

Sarah quand à elle n'avait aucune envie de parler, de tout les manière elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait elle se sentait comme vide , comme si sa vie avait perdu tout sens, elle n'avait envie de rien ni de travailler , ni de sortir ou de passer du temps avec ses amis ; non Sarah n'avait même plus l'envie de se préparer un bon repas . Elle ne mangeait que des boites de conserve ou alors des plats tout prêt., parfois même elle ne mangeait rien. Elle passait son temps entre son bureau et son appartement.

Quand Harriet vint un jour lui proposé une soirée entre fille avec Jennifer mac refusa prétextant être trop fatigué.

Elle n'avait pas de nouvelle de Harm, elle ne chercher pas vraiment à en avoir mais elle avait appris par Webb, la dernière fois qu'elle était allé le voir a l'hôpital, que Harm avait accepter de travailler pour la confrérie. Cela l'avait choqué elle croyait que Harm détestait les manière qu'employait la CIA, apparemment elle ne le connaissait pas si bien qu'elle le pensait.

**JAG**

**13H45 heure locale**

Cela faisait maintenant 3 mois que Sarah vivait ainsi. Harriet , Bud et Sturgis s'inquiétaient de son état. En effet Sarah avait perdu du poids, du fait de sa mauvaise alimentation, et ils avaient décider d'en parler avec leur supérieur. Ils se présentèrent donc a son bureau.

_**A: Entrez!**_

Les trois amis entrèrent en même temps et se mirent au garde a vous.

_**A: repos! Que se passe t-il?**_

_**S: monsieur nous souhaiterions vous parlez de l'état du colonel!**_

_**A : oh je vois! vous aussi avez remarquer qu'elle n'était pas au mieux!**_

_**Ha: oui monsieur et nous nous inquiétons pour elle, elle a perdu du poids!**_

_**A: oui je l'ai remarquer aussi!**_

_**B: de plus elle a refuser toute les invitations que nous lui avons faites que ce soit pour un simple dîner entre amis ou même pour l'anniversaire du petit AJ.**_

_**A: oui ! apparemment le colonel ne souhaite pas sortir de chez elle. Je me demande même parfois si elle ne va pas finir par ne plus venir au JAG. Elle arrive de plus e plus en retard le matin.**_

_**S: monsieur je pense qu'elle a besoin d'aide . Il faudrait qu'elle voit un médecin pour sa santé.**_

_**A :oui je suis d'accord mais connaissant le colonel elle va refuser sauf si je lui en donne l'ordre et que l'un d'entre vous se porte volontaire pour l'y emmener.**_

_**Ha: moi je suis volontaire monsieur et peut être qu'ainsi elle se confiera un peu a moi!**_

_**A: très bien ! Je vais l'appeler dans mon bureau dès qu'elle sera sorti du tribunal! Vous pouvez disposer!**_

_**S, B, Ha: A vos ordres monsieur!**_

Ils sortir tous du bureau et retournèrent a leur travail.

1H plus tard l'amiral convoqua Sarah dans son bureau.

_**M:amiral vous souhaitiez me voir?**_

_**A: oui Colonel asseyez-vous!**_

Sarah s'assit et attendit que l'amiral commence.

_**A: Mac je me suis rendu compte et le reste du JAG aussi que vous n'alliez pas bien ces derniers temps.**_

_**M: je ne vois pas de quoi vous me parler monsieur je me sent très bien.**_

_**A: ne mentez pas Colonel. Vous avez perdu du poids cela se voit. De plus vous arrivez systématiquement en retard ce qui ne vous arrivait jamais. C'était la spécialité du capitaine Rabb pas la vôtre!**_

L'amiral vit tout de suite le changement dans le regard de Sarah a l'évocation de Harm. Ses yeux s'était soudain assombrit , un voile de tristesse s'était installé.

_**A: colonel?**_

_**M:…**_

_**A:Mac , parlez moi je suis votre amis.**_

_**M: je n'ai rien a dire monsieur.**_

_**A: très bien, comme vous voulez mais allé consulter un médecin pour votre santé.**_

_**M:je n'ai pas besoin de médecin je vous répète que je me sent très bien!**_

_**A: Colonel je me suis mal fait comprendre c'est un ordre! Et le lieutenant Sims vous accompagnera!**_

_**M:a vos ordres monsieur!**_

_**A : très bien vous pouvez disposez!**_

Sarah sorti du bureau et tomba directement sur Harriet qui l'attendait.

_**Ha: madame je vous ai eu un rendez vous chez le médecin dans une demi heure.**_

_**M:…**_

_**Ha: vous avez le temps de prendre vos affaires et je vous emmène.**_

_**M:…**_

_**Ha : Madame?**_

_**M: oui Harriet j'y vais!**_

Sarah avait dis cette phrase sur un ton qui se voulais las; elle rangea ses affaires et rejoins Harriet près de l'ascenseur.

Durant le trajet pour l'hôpital Harriet essaya d'entamer une discussion avec elle mas Sarah ne répondit pas. Arrivé a l'hôpital Harriet laissa Sarah entre les mains du médecin et attendit la fin de la consultation.

**Une demi heure plus tard **

**Hôpital salle d'attente**

Harriet vit le médecin approcher d'elle mais ne vit pas Sarah.

_**Méd.: bonjour vous êtes la personne qui accompagne le colonel Mackensie?**_

_**Ha : oui c'est bien moi! Elle va bien?**_

_**Méd.: elle est carencé elle ne se nourrit pas comme il faut et cela depuis longtemps je suppose.**_

_**Ha : je le suppose aussi!**_

_**Méd.: bien je lui ai fait des analyses complémentaires j'attends les résultats pendant ce temps vous pouvez aller la voir elle est dans la salle de consultation numéros 3!**_

_**Ha : merci!**_

Harriet arriva devant la salle elle toqua 2 coups à la porte mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Elle se décida donc a entrer.

Elle trouva Sarah assise face a la fenêtre ne bougeant pas; elle avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

Harriet s'approcha et Sarah se retourna.

_**Ha: madame tout va bien?**_

_**M: tout irai bien si j'étais chez moi Lieutenant!**_

Harriet fût choqué Sarah employait rarement son grade pour l'appeler.

_**Ha : je comprends Madame.**_

_**M : vous comprenez? Mais que comprenez vous ?**_

_**Ha : je … je sais que l'on est toujours mieux chez soi!**_

_**M : alors pourquoi m'avoir emmener ici?**_

_**Ha : car vous avez besoin d'aide madame!**_

_**M : vous en êtes certaine? Et si je ne désirais pas d'aide?**_

_**Ha:…**_

_**M: oui hein si jamais je me sentais bien comme ça toute seule!**_

_**Ha : je ne vous crois pas Madame personne n'ait heureux tout seul!**_

_**M : …**_

_**Ha : vous avez des amis qui s'inquiète pour vous ! Je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas nous parler de ce qu'il s'est passé au Paraguay mais vous ne pouvez pas nous demander de faire comme si tout allais bien.**_

_**M : le Paraguay ? Vous pensez tous que mon états est du a ma mission au Paraguay?**_

_**Ha : ce n'est pas le cas?**_

_**M : si ! … en partie!**_

Sarah baissa les yeux et regarda le sol.

Elle ne voulais pas parler de cela avec Harriet.

Mais celle -ci ne l'entendait pas ainsi.

_**Ha: Madame vous devriez me parler cela vous ferais sûrement du bien!**_

_**M : non Harriet cela ne peut que me faire du mal.**_

_**Ha : Mac vous êtes une amie très chère et j'aimerais comprendre ce qu'il vous arrive!**_

_**M ( regardant Harriet) je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi!**_

_**Ha: …**_

_**M : tout ça c'est de ma faute. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'y aurais jamais de nous je l'ai blessé et maintenant c'est moi qui souffre! Je n'ai que ce que je mérite!**_

_**Ha : madame? Vous parlez du Capitaine Rabb?**_

_**M : oui Harriet il est venu me chercher il a tout sacrifier et moi je lui ai dis qu'il ne pourrai jamais rien y avoir entre nous!**_

_**Ha : c'était une situation difficile vous étiez dans un endroit dangereux je suis sur qu'il comprend!**_

_**M: NON! Je lui ai dit une fois que tout été terminer ! Juste avant de rentrer et j'ai vu son regard j'ai vu la tristesse!**_

Et puis j'ai voulu me rattraper aller m'expliquer mais quand je suis arriver j'ai entendu un coup de feu j'ai cru qu'il…

_**Ha : Harm s'est tiré dessus?**_

_**M : Non il a tiré dans son oreiller mais j'ai eu peur je croyais que c'était de ma faute je voulais m'excuser lui expliquer mais il n'a pas voulu m'écouter il m'a crié dessus et j'ai eu peur . Vous comprenez ?**_

_**Ha : oui mais je suis sur qu'il s'est calmé depuis!**_

_**M: non il ne me pardonnera pas ! Et puis il a changé ce n'est plus le même maintenant il travaille pour la CIA! Lui qui détestait tant leur méthodes!**_

Harriet je ne … je ne sais plus quoi faire je n'ai plus envie de rien je veux seulement être seule!

Sarah s'était mise a pleurer. Harriet été triste de voir son amie dans cet état.

_**Ha: (prenant Sarah dans ses bras) écoutez moi vous ne devez pas restez seule ! Harm vous manque vous pensez que tout ce qui arrive est de votre faute mais ce n'est pas vrai, il a choisit!**_

_**M : …**_

_**Ha : ne vous en faites pas tout va s'arranger j'en suis sûre!**_

Le médecin entra a ce moment là.

_**Méd. : désolé je dérange.**_

_**M : non c'est bon !**_

_**Méd. : très bien j'ai vos résultats bon vous êtes très carencer il va falloir que je vous mettes une perfusion . Vous allez donc rester a l'hôpital quelque heures puis vous pourrez rentrer chez vous!**_

_**M: très bien!**_

Le médecin installa Sarah dans une chambre et la mit donc sous perfusion.

2H30 plus tard Sarah pouvait sortir. Elle alla donc signer les papier de sortit et c'est a ce moment la qu'elle vit un brancard arriver avec toute une troupe de médecin affolé autour de celui-ci. Le brancard passa juste a ses côté et la elle le vit. Non ce n'étais pas possible il ne pouvait pas être là!

_**M : ( a elle-même) Harm? Mais qu'est ce… il est blessé!**_

Sarah en oublia les papiers et suivi le brancard. Elle tenta de savoir ce qu'il avait mais personne ne lui répondait soudain un infirmier lui barra la route.

_**M: Non je veux savoir ce qu'il a !**_

_**I : Madame vous êtes de se famille?**_

_**M: non mais je suis la personne a prévenir en cas de besoin!**_

_**I ( regardant le dossier) Vous êtes Sarah Mackensie?**_

_**M: oui! Qu'a-t-il? Est-ce que c'est grave? Comment est ce arriver?**_

_**I: madame tout ce que je suis en mesure de vous dire c'est qu'il a eu un grave accident une explosion d'après ce que j'ai compris et les médecin doivent l'opérer d'urgence c'est tout ce que je sais!**_

_**M: une explosion? Mais où ça?**_

_**I : dans une ancienne fabrique je n'en sais pas plus! Vous devez attendre ici les médecins vous préviendront dès qu'il y aura du nouveau!**_

Sarah resta cloué sur place. L'infirmier partit mais Sarah été perdu ; que c'était il passé? Allait il s'en sortir? Sarah s'assit finalement et attendit que les médecin viennent a sa rencontre! Harriet qui avait vu son amie partir en courant derrière se brancard la rejoint . Sarah lui dit que c'était Harm et qu'elle souhaiter attendre de ces nouvelles . Harriet proposa a Sarah de rester mais elle refusa et lui dit de rentrer auprès de son mari et des ses enfants; ce qu'elle fit.

**Hôpital **

**22H50 heure locale**

Sarah attendait toujours des nouvelles. Mais rien jusque là. Elle s'inquiétait se demander si il allait survivre.

Elle fut interrompu par un médecin.

_**Méd.: Madame… Mackensie?**_

_**M: oui? Comment va-t-il?**_

_**Méd. : l'opération s'est bien déroulé! Nous avons réussit a arrêter l'hémorragie interne. Il est en salle de réveil maintenant.**_

_**M: je … je peux le voir?**_

_**Méd.: vous pourrez d'ici quelque minutes mais je voulais vous parler.**_

_**M : vous venez de me dire que l'opération s'était bien passé!**_

_**Méd.: oui c'est vrai il va s'en sortir mais il a de forte chance pour qu'il garde des séquelles! Je suis désolé!**_

_**M: quel genre de séquelles?**_

_**Méd.: la colonne vertébrales a souffert de l'explosion des éclat se sont loger entre les vertèbres. Il y a des risques de paralysie.**_

_**M : de paralysie? Des jambes? Ou de tout son corps?**_

_**Méd. : pour l'instant nous ne savons pas cela dépendra de sa guérison.**_

_**M : … merci de m'avoir prévenu. Puis-je le voir a présent?**_

_**Méd.: oui une infirmière va vous indiquer la chambre.**_

_**M : merci.**_

Sarah suivit l'infirmière et entra dans la chambre quand elle le vit elle eut envie de pleurer.

Il était si pâle et il y avait tous ces tubes et machines reliés a lui. Sarah s'approcha doucement et s'assit sur la chaise a côté du lit. Une infirmière vint la prévenir qu'il était sous sédatif pour la douleur et qu'il ne se réveillerais sûrement que le lendemain.

Sarah le regarda et ne put s'empêcher de lui prendre la main. Elle s'endormit au bout de quelques minutes ne lâchant pas sa main./

**Lendemain matin **

**Hôpital**

**10H heure locale**

Sarah se réveilla doucement. Elle mis un peu de temps avant de se souvenir de l'endroit dans lequel elle était. Elle regarda Harm qui dormait toujours puis regarda l'horloge qui indiquait 10H.

_**M: oh mon dieu!le JAG!**_

Sarah se leva a toute vitesse et se dirigea vers le téléphone le plus proche .

Elle appela l'amiral et lui expliqua la situation . Il comprit et lui accorda sa journée.

Sarah retourna immédiatement voir Harm.

Au bout de 2 heures une infirmière vint la voir et lui proposa d'aller manger. Sarah refusa tout d'abord mais l'infirmière insista et Sarah céda.

Elle mangea a la cafétéria et revint le plus vite possible au chevet de son ami.

elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul trop longtemps elle avait l'impression de l'abandonner dès qu'elle s'éloigner.

**Plusieurs heures plus tard**

Sarah s'inquiétait de ne pas voir Harm se réveiller mais les médecin lui répétait qu'il fallait attendre.

Attendre oui mais combien de temps.

Sarah le regardait, elle espérait tellement que le regarder ainsi aller le forcer a se réveiller mais rien il ne bougea pas.

Elle baissa les yeux et regarda leur mains. Elle l'avait reprise et ne la lâchait plus elle ne voulais pas rompre se contact.

Puis imperceptiblement la main d'Harm se serra sur celle de Sarah elle regarda alors son visage mais rien il ne bougeait pas.

Elle cru qu'elle avait imaginer se geste. Mais de nouveau elle sentit cette pression mais cette fois plus forte que la précédente. Il était en train de se réveiller. Sarah vit de nouveau la main se serrer et entendit un râle.

_**M: Harm?**_

_**H: ssssaaaarrrraaaahhhhh.**_

sa voix n'était qu'un murmure mais il avait dit son prénom elle se sentait revivre.

_**M: oui Harm je suis là.**_

_**H : ssaarrahh …**_

_**M : oui. Ouvrez vos yeux Harm.**_

Harm essaya d'entrouvrir les yeux mais la chambre été trop lumineuse.

Sarah le compris et alla fermer les rideaux

Elle repris immédiatement sa main et Harm la serra.

_**H(chuchotant) : sarah. Tu es la!**_

_**M: oui je suis la. Ouvre tes magnifiques yeux bleu.**_

Harm entrouvrit les yeux puis les ouvrit enfin complètement.

Sarah fut soulagé de le voir enfin conscient.

Harm la regarda.

_**H: je suis désolé.**_

_**M: mais de quoi c'est de ma faute c'est moi qui suis désolé.**_

_**H : non j'ai été odieux avec toi. Je l'ai mériter.**_

_**M: non c'est moi je n'aurais pas du te dire cela je regrette tellement Harm.**_

_**H: de quoi parles tu?**_

_**M de ce que je t'ai dit au Paraguay! Je…**_

_**H : au Paraguay?**_

_**M: oui Harm!**_

Harm ferma les yeux et essaya de se souvenir puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit il se souvint de tout.

Il regarda Sarah.

_**M: Harm je suis tellement désolé.**_

_**H: non. Tu m'as blessé Sarah après tout ce que je venais de faire pour toi ,parce que je t'aime , tu m'as dit qu'il n'y aurai jamais rien.**_

_**M : je regrette. Je n'avais pas compris a ce moment la tout ce que cela représentait mais maintenant j'ai compris, je t'en prie pardonne moi.**_

_**H: je ne te pardonne pas Sarah.**_

_**M: Harm.**_

Sarah était au bord des larmes.

_**H : je n'ai pas a te pardonner Sarah.**_

Sarah pleurer pour de bon et Harm ne comprenait pas.

_**H : Sarah? Pourquoi pleures tu?**_

_**M : tu … tu me … demandes … pourquoi je … pleures?**_

_**H: oui je viens de dire que je n'avait pas a te pardonner.**_

En redisant cette phrase Harm compris.

**_H: ce que je veux dire Sarah c'est que je t'ai fait du mal aussi donc on est quitte tu n'as pas besoin de te faire pardonner. Je t'aime et tout ce que je souhaite du plus profond de mon cœur c'est que tu m'aime aussi._**

**_M: oh Harm… je … t'aime._**

Sarah n'arrêtez pas de pleurer mais cette fois c'étais des larmes de joie qui coulaient et Harm le compris. Il voulut lui sécher ses larmes mais il n'arriva pas a bouger son bras.

_**H:que … qu'est ce que j'ai?**_

_**M:quoi que se passe t-il?**_

_**H mes bras …mes jambes ?**_

Sarah pris la main de Harm et il la serra.

_**M : tu arrive a me serrer la main.**_

_**H :mais je n'arrive pas a bouger mes bras et mes jambes .**_

_**M: ne force pas. Les médecin m'ont expliquer que tu avais des éclats de l'explosion qui se sont loger dans ta colonne vertébrale.**_

_**H: t'es en train de me dire que je suis tétraplégique?**_

_**M:non ils ne savent pas encore quel seront les conséquences tu peux bouger tes doigts c'est bon signe.**_

_**H : si tu le dis . Mais je ne peut absolument pas bouger mes jambes.**_

_**M: Harm ne force pas.**_

Quelqu'un entra a ce moment là.

_**Méd.: écoutez la. Elle a raison ne forcer pas. Je sui votre médecin je suis content de vous voir enfin réveiller.**_

_**H : vais-je retrouver l'usage de mes jambes? Et de mes bras?**_

_**Méd.: je vais tout faire pour. Pouvez vous bouger ne serais qu'un peu un de vos membres?**_

_**M : il bouge ses mains!**_

_**Méd.: très bien c'est très bon signe. Je vais tester vos réflexes cela me donnera une estimation des lésions que vous avez et de vos chances de retrouver toute vos faculté.**_

_**H: très bien.**_

Sarah s'écarta. Le médecin effectua plusieurs test sur les bras puis sur les jambes et les pieds de Harm.

_**Méd. : bien d'après ce que je vois vos réflexes sont affaiblit mais présent. Je pense qu'avec du repos dans un premier temps et ensuite avec une rééducation vous pourrez sûrement remarche et vous servir de vos bras; mais tout d'abord il faut vous ménager et vous reposer.**_

_**H : sûrement donc il y a un risque pour que je ne remarche jamais?**_

_**M : Harm reste positif. Tu bouges tes mains je suis sur que tu y arrivera!**_

_**Méd. : elle a raison. Il va falloir être patient. Bon je vois que vous êtes entre de bonne main je vais vous laisser vous reposer je repasserais plus tard.**_

_**H : merci.**_

Le médecin sortit et Sarah se leva.

_**M: je vais te laisser te reposer.**_

_**H : non reste. j'ai besoin de toi près de moi.**_

_**M : très bien je vais juste passer un coup de fil et je reviens.**_

_**H :d'accord.**_

Sarah alla téléphoner a l'amiral et lui demanda des congés celui-ci accepta et lui donna 2 semaines. elle le remercia et retourna auprès de l'homme qu'elle aime.

**2 semaines plus tard **

**appartement de Sarah mackensie**

Harm avait subi une opération afin de lui retirer les éclats loger dans sa colonne. Puis il été sortit de l'hôpital en fauteuil roulant. Depuis maintenant 4 jours il vivait chez Sarah. Elle le regarda il dormait si paisiblement. elle ne voulait pas le réveiller ; elle se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur sa bouche Harm ouvrit les yeux.

_**H : hey! Bonjour!**_

_**M : oh je ne voulais pas te réveiller!**_

_**H : c'est pas grave tu pars?**_

_**M: oui mes congés sont terminés! Je dois retourner bosser.**_

_**H : ok! Euh…**_

_**M : quoi?**_

_**H : tu pourra m'emmener a l'hôpital A 16h ou je…**_

_**M : bien sûr que je t'emmène! Bon je vais être en retard passe une bonne journée et a tout a l'heure!**_

_**H: oui a tout a l'heur… SARAH!**_

_**M :oui?**_

_**H :euh tu peux m'aider à me mettre dans le fauteuil avant de partir?**_

Sarah n'y avais plus penser Harm ne pouvait pas se servir de ses bras et des ses jambes uniquement de ses mains.

_**M : oui excuse moi j'avais oublier.**_

Après avoir mis son homme dans son fauteuil Sarah parti au JAG.

Les mois s'écoulaient. Harm avait commencé la rééducation. Noël approchait ;comme tous les ans Bud et Harriet organisait un dîner. Harm voulait offrir un cadeau spéciale a Sarah pour noël et il savait exactement quoi!Sa rééducation avançait maintenant il arrivait a se servir de ses bras normalement. Pour les jambes c'étais pas encore ça ; mais il progressait de jours en jours.

Sarah de son côté était vraiment heureuse. Harm partageait sa vie et tout se passait bien. Elle l'aimais plus que tout et le lui disait tous les matins. Une seule ombre au tableau , elle n'avait aucune idée de cadeaux pour Harm. Elle voulais lui faire un cadeau spéciale pour leur premier noël en tant que couple mais ne savait pas quoi prendre. Elle était dans cette situation depuis déjà plusieurs semaine et ne s'en sortait pas.

Noël arriva enfin.

Ils étaient tous réunis autour du sapin des Roberts.

Sarah se sentait mal à l'aise son cadeau allait- il plaire a Harm?

Tous commencèrent à ouvrir leur cadeaux AJ jr ouvrit le cadeau de son parrain et de sa marraine il sauta de joie dans toute la maison; il rêvait d'avoir cette voiture télécommander et maintenant son rêve été devenu réalité. Sarah ouvrit ses cadeaux mais fut étonner de ne pas en recevoir de la part d'Harm. Harm appuyez sur ces béquilles se dirigea vers le canapé pour ouvrir le paquet que lui offrait Sarah. Il s'agissait d'un magnifique album photo; Harm l'ouvrit et vit en première page une photo de lui et son père lorsqu'il n'était qu'un bébé, au fil des pages il voyait sa vie défiler pour enfin arriver au présent une photo de Sarah et lui prise il y a seulement quelque jours dans le parc. Il tourna encore la page et lu le petit mot:

« _maintenant c'est a toi de continuer cet album. J'espère qu'il sera rempli de photo de nous et peut-être plus tard de nos enfants. Je T'aime plus que tout au monde._

_Sarah »_

Harm eut un immense sourire en lisant ces quelque mots il se demanda si Sarah voulait lui faire passer un message par la phrase _« et peut être plus tard de nos enfants »_ il lui demanderait plus tard.

La soirée se termina et tous le convives rentrèrent chez eux.

Arrivée a l'appartement Harm remarqua que Sarah semblait un peu contrarié mais il ne fit aucune remarque.

A peine rentré dans l'appartement Sarah se dirigea dans la chambre. Harm s'approcha du sapin qu'ils avaient décorer ensemble; enfin Harm avait donner des conseil depuis le canapé sur l'emplacement des boules de noël; il s'assit sur le canapé et regarda ses jambes il ne pouvait pas se tenir debout sans béquilles il ne pouvait pas marcher sans béquille mais il fallait qu'il offre son cadeau a Sarah.

Il attrapa le petit paquet posé sur la table près du sapin et le contempla.

_**H: Sarah? Tu peux venir s'il te plait?**_

Sarah arriva se demandant ce que Harm voulais.

Harm fut surpris de la voir en pyjama.

_**H : ben tu vas déjà te coucher?**_

_**M : oui je suis fatigué!**_

_**H: oh!**_

_**M : quoi oh?**_

_**H : ben je voulais te dire quelque chose!**_

_**M :je t'écoute!**_

_**H : approche s'il te plait**_

Sarah s'approcha du canapé mais ne s'assit pas.

La elle vit Harm se lever a l'aide de ses béquilles elle s'avança et l'aida. il la remercia.

_**M: tu ne devrais pas forcer autant tu est resté debout très longtemps déjà ce soir!**_

_**H : je sais! Juste 2 minutes!**_

_**M : …**_

Harm avança un peu et lâcha les béquilles. Sarah fut stupéfaite et ne fit pas attention a ce que Harm avait commencé à lui dire!

_**H: … devenir ma femme?**_

_**M : quoi?**_

_**H : j'ai dit Sarah Mackensie veux tu devenir ma femme?**_

il lui tendit le petit paquet et Sarah le prit mais à ce moment la les jambes d'Harm lâchèrent! Sarah le rattrapa et l'assit sur le canapé.

_**H: ET mer..**_

_**M : chut! Arrête c'est déjà merveilleux que tu es réussit a tenir sans béquille pendant quelques secondes!**_

_**H :oui mais je voulais tenir jusqu'à ce que tu me réponde ou au moins que tu es vu le cadeau!**_

Elle s'assit a ses côté et ouvrit le paquet; Une magnifique bague ornée de petit diamant y été placé. Sarah était émerveillée.

_**M : Harm elle est magnifique!**_

_**H : pas autant que toi!**_

_**M: OUI!**_

_**H : ah tu n'est pas ce qu'on appelle modeste!**_

_**M ( le tapant gentiment sur le bras) idiot Oui est ma réponse à ta question!**_

_**H : oh! Tu es sûre?**_

_**M: OUI!**_

Harm pris la bague et la passa au doigt de Sarah.

_**H :je t'aime**_

_**M : moi aussi je t'aime!**_

Ils s'embrassèrent pour sceller leur fiançailles se baiser étais doux et plein d'amour.

Puis Harm s'écarta et regarda Sarah dans les yeux.

_**H: dis moi!**_

_**M : Quoi?**_

_**H : la phrase écrite dans l'album « et peut être plus tard de nos enfants » ça veut dire que tu es …**_

_**M : OH … non!**_

_**H: ah bon !**_

_**M :désolé je voulais simplement dire que plus tard peut-être… enfin je veux dire je veux des enfants avec toi et j'espère qu'on en aura!**_

_**H ( souriant ) oui Sarah on en aura!**_

Harm et Sarah s'embrassèrent encore et encore. C'était un merveilleux noël pour tous les deux! Et c'était le premier d'une longue liste qu'ils partageraient en famille et heureux!

**_FIN_**

* * *

><p><strong>voilà j'espèreque cette fic vous a plu!<strong>**_  
><em>**


End file.
